YuGiOh! Another Tale
by necros-ninja13
Summary: Its a whole new tale for the YGO gang, Becuase now there are new duelist, 2 more god cards and 2 more millenium items on the loose and Maricks back! Pairings: JoeyxMai varios OCXOC YugixTea RexxMai (one sided) OCxIshzu. (Does not revolve around Yugi.)
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Another Tale...

Hi, my name is Lien Silver, I was an ordinary kid, and I went to Horizon Middle school in Everett, Washington. I had pretty average grades, wasn't the most popular kid in school but I didn't care, I had my friends and that was all I needed. My father is an archeologist who owns a card shop for a part-time job down the street of my school, which is also my house. I'm in to the card game Duel Monsters but I used to not have any cards, but I liked to watch. One could say that I had a normal life until...

**Chapter One**

The Beginning

It was a rainy Wednesday evening when Sean, Melinda and I got out of school. We were heading over to the card shop. They were heading there because I was having a party just between the three of us. I unlocked the door and stepped in to the card shop and let my friends in. My wet silver hair waved across my blue eyes dripping raindrops all over my all ready soaked white T-shirt and baggy black jeans which almost entirely covered my black vans. Sean was wearing a black leather jacket over his black t-shirt and baggy red jeans that draped over his green sketchers. Melinda wore a black t-shirt, black jeans and black vans. I turned on the lights and went to the package box and found two large packages inside. One was from KaibaCorp and the other was from my father.

"Hey Sean, help me lift these packages in here will ya." I shouted to Sean.

We picked up both of the heavy packages and laid them on the counter. I opened the package from my father (Who was currently in Egypt) and found several packs of dusted cards and a letter, I opened the letter and read it out loud:

"Dear Lien,

Egypt is fine. Me and a couple of my colleagues found more ancient markings which resemble the monsters of Anubis! Anubis was the god of the dead in Egyptian history, he waged a war against the Holy Union that consisted of: Ra, the divine god, Gast, the cat god and Seth, the crocodile god. Oh, by the way one Starter Deck is for you, and the card on the bottom of the box is for you too, sell the rest.

Sincerely,

Dad

"Finely I get to duel!" I shouted

I took out the decks which were labeled "the King of Dragons, Forgotten Power, Chaos of the Black Mage, Age of the Future, the King of God's, Wrath of the God's Hand, Dragons Raging Flame, and Chaos of Dark Destruction."

I picked up "Dragons Raging Flame" and started opening it when Melinda said

"Now let's open the package from KaibaCorp."

"I wonder what they want from me." I said

I opened the package and found a duel disk and a letter I opened the letter and read:

"Dear Lien Silver,

You have been invited to participate in Battle City: 2econd Round. There have been new and changed rules for this sequel.

1. No tributes are necessary unless the card states so or if it is one of the 3 god cards, you must offer 3 monsters as a tribute.

2. You now start with 10,000 life points.

3. When you win a duel you take the opponents qualification cards and their rarest card. Also your left over life points is added to the 10,000 so if you win your first duel with 1,000 life points remaining your life points are then 11,000.

4. You now need 10 qualification cards to enter the finals.

5. Now the duels may be uneven such as 1-on-3 2-on-1 etc.

6. If you win an uneven duel alone such as 1-on-2 you may take both opponents 2 rarest cards. If your dueling 3 people there 3 rarest cards and so on.

7. You may set the safety lock on the duel disk BUT they it must be ABOVE 25%

8. Kaiba Corporations Is not responsible for any injuries.

9. You may not edit another duelist's deck.

10. If you lose 1 match after you lose all your locater cards you are out of the tournament

11. No life threatening matches are aloud.

12. If any of these rules are not met you WILL be disqualified.

Good Luck. The tournament will take place in Domino City, Japan on May 1st at 10:00 AM.

Sincerely,

The Kaiba Family"

"Hmmmm, sound's fishy." Melinda said as she brushed her wet black hair out of her eyes

"I don't think so." I said blushing

Aeris Kaiba was a former classmate of ours until she found out about Seto Kaiba being her brother. Sean and Melinda were the only ones I ever told that I had a crush on Aeris.

"Still, why do they want you?" Sean wondered

After that I wrote a letter and a note to my dad just in case he got home earlier then we expected (or stayed longer) and we spent the night at Sean's (oh and it was 3 days from May 1st). That night I stayed up until 3:00 AM editing my deck. When I remembered that my dad left a card at the bottom of the box so the next day we went back and I got the card, which was one of the 2 Japanese God Cards (But they were in English)? After that I waited exited for tomorrow but I needed to go early but when I got to the airport that afternoon Seto, Mokuba, and Aeris were there.

"What-" I was about to say before Mokuba said

"Were going to fly you to Japan. All of the duelists are staying at the Kaiba mansion."

"Oh." I said

"It's about time." Said a voice, the voice belonged to my show off rival, Jon Marist. He was walking out from the gate to what looked liked Kaiba's own private jet.

"We should get going then." Aeris said

"All right." I said

After that we got on Kaiba's jet.


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2**

Introductions

After the flight (which was uncomfortable due to the fact I was sitting next Aeris) I rode in a limo all the way from the airport to the mansion which looked more like an office building then a mansion. When we walked through the doors to the mansion we entered to what appeared to be a study where hundreds of duelists were already there, some of them caught my eye, they were pretty famous due to the fact that most of them I saw on TV, some of them were: Yugi Moto, Mai Valentine, Bandit Keith, Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and Maximillion Pegasus. Then Seto spoke

"Now that all the duelists are here it's time to share with you something, there are not 3 God Cards as I thought."

"Whad'ya mean not three god cards! 'Dere 'as ta be three cards, you got one, Yuge's got one, and Mariks got one an 111=3." Joey yelled in anger.

"Well it seems that out of some miraculous event that you learned how to add Wheeler, anyway as I was saying this newbie has one of the 2 god cards. But there not Egyptian God card's, there Japanese, meaning they will be usable BUT." Seto said looking around the room at the faces of protest.

"The same rules apply for the other 3 god cards." Seto finished.

I was really mad but I tried to look like it didn't faze me a bit.

"Any way the only way to get in and out of here after 9:00 PM is by having your duelist ID card which you can get after my speech also I thought I might just tell you who is here so here are all the duelist:

Aeris Kaiba

Arkana

Bonz

Dox Paradox

Duke Devlin

Espa Roba

Howard 'Bandit' Keith

Iszhu Isthar

Joseph Wheeler

Kairu Ken

Kevin Kay

Lien Silver

Mai Valentine

Mako Tsunami

Marik Isthar

Maximillous Pegasus

Mokuba Kaiba

James Excal

Jesse Excal

Naomi Kendra

Odion

Para Paradox

Preston Kay

Rebecca Hawkins

Rex Raptor

Ryou Bakura

Seto Kaiba

Shadi

Shayd Hammill

Unai Kaen

Weevil Underwood

And Yugi Moto

Each floor has its own purpose here are which floors are what:

1) Study: This has books on every Duel Monster card in the game including the other 2 god cards.

2) Recreation Room: This includes a gym with: a Basketball Court, Baseball Field, Pool Tables, Pools, Chess, Arcades ("Yes!"), Hockey Rink, Exercise Room, Library (for non-related Duel Monster books), Tanning Room, Tennis, Dodge Ball, Nature Room, Kick Ball, Lacrosse, Squash, Foot Ball, Lounge, and a Virtual Reality Duel Monster's Game.

3) Dueling Rings: These play by tournament rules but you don't give your opponent your qualification cards or rarest cards, Also your left over life points are not added to your Life points. You can also get your duelist ID card here.

4) Park: A place that you can go to walk, Play around and so on.

5-7) Rooms: your duelist ID card will also let you enter your room with: 2 King Size beds, a Spa, a Shower/Bath, drawers for your clothing, and a lock box with an alarm for your cards that only you're ID card will open.

8-10) Restricted to every one accept authorized personnel.

11) Restaurants: Includes fast food, All You Can Eat Buffets, and romantic restaurants.

12) Card Shops/Trading Area: Strengthen your deck up with booster packs or Trade with other duelist.

13) Rooftops: Look at the sun set or night sky.

That is all you need to know now so go get your duelist ID cards. Also the reason of 2 beds in each room is that 2 people will be in each room. Any questions?" Seto asked

"Do we choose the roommate?" someone asked

"No, some are random while others I chose during the flight." Seto said

"Now get your duelist ID cards now!" Seto snapped at all of us.

"Oh and Lein, your father sent this." Seto added throwing me a locket.

I felt myself get red, I waited for every one to leave the room, then I opened the locket on the left side there was a picture of me and on the right side there was a picture of Aeris. I always thought that dad knew about my secret crush.


	3. Questions and Mysteries

**Chapter 3**

Questions and Mysteries

After that I put the locket under my white t-shirt and walked on to get my duelist ID card when I got to the third floor there were hardly any people there. No one could find it or either the process was quick when I got there, there were 3 guys in expensive white suits asked me 12 questions:

"1. What is your favorite color?

2. When is your birthday?

3. Who are your parents?

4. What's your favorite card?

5. What's you rarest card?

6. Do you duel often?

7. Do you own a millennium item?

8. What's your favorite movie?

9. What's your favorite game?

10. What's your dueling skill at a scale of one to ten?

11. Who's your favorite duelist besides your self?

12. What drives you?"

I looked around; I wondered if any one would hear me?

"It's sound proof glass." Said the guy in the middle

"OK any way the answers are in the order you asked the questions:

1. Silver

2. 5/15/90 (The year was 2003)

3. Cloud Silver

4. _Dark Paladin_

5. _White Silver_

6. No

7. I don't think so

8. Freddy VS Jason

9. Final Fantasy Series

10. 8

11. Joey Wheeler

12. ...........Aeris Kaiba

Are all of these going to be on our duelist ID card?"

"No, you may leave now."

I left and waited. When I had finally got my duelist ID card I found out I had some guy named Shayd Hammill as a roommate

"Who'd you get as a roommate Silver?" Jon asked behind me

"Well Strife, to afraid to say it?" Jon said coming toward me

"Go away, showoff" I said while I put my card into my pocket

"Make me." Jon replied

"Break it up you two." Mokuba said behind me

Jon stopped and walked away.

"Now that we all have are roommates gather around with them." Mokuba said with a loud voice.

I saw Joey grinning next to Mai, who, herself, was blushing furiously. Weevil was looking like he was ready to run out screaming like a little girl who was standing next to Bandit Keith. A hooded figure was standing next to the door. A taller black haired Rex (If it wasn't for his trademark beanie sticking out of his pocket I wouldn't have recognized him) was standing next to a blonde headed guy. I found Jon imitating Ishzu. Two twins were standing next to each other one helping the other edit there deck. I saw two masked people were staring at me. The Paradox brothers standing next to each other doing absolutely nothing, Mokuba and Aeris were standing next to Seto. I finally found my roommate who had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and baggy black jeans that practically draped over his vans (I couldn't tell what color they were.)

"Well looks like every one looks is together." Seto said

Then I suddenly realized something, my locket was missing. I looked around and found it, but it was unpleasantly in Jon's hand, throwing it in the air smirking rather happily. A glow went off and the lights went pitch black all I heard was screaming, "Oof", and "What the?" from people then the lights came on I saw Jon kneeled on the ground wheezing. But the most interesting part about all of this was my locket was around my neck.

"How?" I thought

"Ask questions later right know find someone to duel." A new voice said in my head

After that incident everyone was on guard.


	4. DUEL!

**Chapter 4**

Time to Duel!

After the incident Seto, Aeris, and Mokuba were refereeing all the duels they could. Mostly it was perfectly fine all though some times there were cheaters. I hadn't got in a duel yet, every one dodged out of my way like I was a person that could kill with the slightest look. Eventually I came across Duke Devlin who was finishing a duel.

"Duke Devlin, I challenge YOU to a DUEL!" I shouted at Duke

"I accept." Duke said smirking

"All right." I said smirking back

"I'll offer my rare and priceless _Dice and Slice_ and two of my qualification cards for _White Silver_, another rare card and your locater card." Duke said confidently

"You're on!" I yelled

Just as I inserted my deck into the deck slot in the duel disk and my locket glowed. I felt like I was zooming out from the world.

"I'll take over for now." The voice said. It was the same voice that I heard in the mansion.

"Who are you?" I said zooming away

"Sion." he said

"What are you?" I said but he didn't answer

Yami Sion/10,000 5 cards in hand

Duke Devlin/15,000 6 cards in hand

Yami Sion drawing his first card out of my deck

"I'll go first then." Duke said drawing six cards from his deck

"Hmmm first I'll place these 2 cards face down and summon _Steel Ogre Grotto #2_ (1900/2200) in defense mode and end my turn!" Duke shouted as 2 holographic cards appeared on the ground and a large metal giant formed.

"Very well, first I summon _Barrel Dragon_ (2600/2200) in attack mode and activate the magic card _Pot of Greed_." Yami Sion said as he drew 2 cards

"Now I'll equip _Barrel Dragon_ with _Horn of the Unicorn_ and _Axe of Despair_. Now Attack _Barrel Dragon_ (4300/2200), BARREL BLAST!" Yami Sion shouted

A huge blast emitted from _Barrel Dragon_'s cannons destroying _Steel Ogre Grotto #2_

"Now I'll end my turn by placing this card face down." Yami Sion said smirking

"Any way I'll summon _Dice and Slice _(2900/2000) and equip it with _7 Completed _and _Machine Conversion Factory_. Now watch_ Slice and Dice_ (4100/2500) as he destroys _Barrel Dragon_. Slice and-" Duke started to say

"Now I'll activate _Trap Stop_ stopping all trap cards on the field." Yami Sion interrupted

"Errrrr, how did you know?" Duke said amazed

"Simple you gave it away by saying your _Dice and Slice_ could destroy my _Barrel Dragon_. I knew immediately that you would activate _Reinforcements_ to power your _Slice and Dice _up." Yami Sion said with a smirk

"Hmmm, fine then I'll end my turn." Duke said slightly disappointed

"Prepare your self Duke Devlin as I summon the _BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON _(3000/2500) in attack mode." Yami Sion said as Blue-Eyes rose with tremendous roar

"That's impossible! Only Seto Kaiba and Arthur Hawkins have that card!" Duke said amazed

Meanwhile at KaibaCorp HQ.

"Mr. Kaiba, someone just summoned a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!" An employee said

"Who's in the duel?" Seto snapped quickly

"Duke Devlin and Lein Silver Sir." The employee said looking stunned

"Who summoned the Blue-Eyes?" Questioned Seto

"Lein Silver, sir!" the employee answered

"How can he have a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon _cards while I have three?" Seto thought

He searched through it and found all 3 in there.

"Has Lein been in any other duels?" Seto asked his employee

"No sir." The employee said tapping away at the key board in front of him

"Search his deck and pull up all the blue-eyes you can find including the one he summoned." Seto said

The employee brought up 3 blue-eyes

"Sir, look there all in different designs." The employee said

But Seto wasn't listening he was already down the hall getting on a helicopter

"Where to Sir?" The pilot said

"Follow Pegasus." Seto said pointing to a hologram map of Domino City

"Yes sir." the pilot said

Mean while in the duel with Duke and Yami Sion.

"Now _Barrel Dragon _demolish his _Slice and Dice_, Now Blue-Eyes directly attack his life points!" Sion Said

Duke Devlin: 8,700 3 cards in hand

Yami Sion: 10,000 2 cards in hand

"My move, all right, just the card I need! I play the spell card _Defensive Need's _by paying half of my life points I can summon 3 monsters onto my field." Duke said confidently then he placed the 3 cards he had left in his hand onto the field in face down defense mode.

"You're move." he said

"I summon _Buster Blader _(2600/2100) in attack mode and activate _Barrel Dragon's _special ability now we flip 3 coins." Sion replied.

The first coin landed on heads the second on tails and the third on heads.

"Yes! Now destroy the card on the left." Sion cried out as _Barrel Dragon _destroyed a _Yaranzo_.

"Now _Barrel Dragon _attack the card to the right." Sion commanded as _Orgoth the Relentless _was destroyed.

"Now Buster Blader attack the middle card." Sion said

"Reveal _Cyber Jar!_" Duke said

Yami Sion drew 5 cards as well as Duke.

Duke: 4,350 3 cards in hand

Sion: 10,000 2 cards in hand

Duke's five cards were _Orgoth the Relentless _(2500/2100)_, Yaranzo _(1300/1500)_, Monster Reborn, Crimson Ninja _(300/300)and_ Strike Ninja _(1700/1200). Sion's five cards were _Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Royal Degree, Kiryu _(2000/1500)_, Dark Blade _(_1800_/1500)and_ Warrior Dai-Grepher _(1700/1600).

"Then I will have my Warrior and _Dark Blade _attack your Crimson and _Strike Ninja _and end my turn." Sion said

"All right I summon _Orgoth the Relentless. _Now I activate _Monster Reborn _and reborn you're Blue Eyes and switch my Yaranzo to attack mode. Now Blue-Eyes and Orgoth demolish his _Warrior Dai Grepher _and _Dark Blade _with your mighty attacks!" Duke Yelled

Orgoth rushed forth as the Blue Eyes charged its white lightning attack and _Yaranzo _threw a gem out of his box.

"AHHHHHH!" Sion shouted

D: 4,250 3 cards in hand

S: 6,000 5 cards in hand

Mean while half way across Domino

A KC copter landed on the street.

"Pegasus I need to talk to you." Seto told Pegasus

"And what for?" Pegasus asked

"Because someone summoned a fifth blue eyes and I want to know if you made more." Seto explained

"No I made four blue eyes of one design and 5 of another design. By the way, who summoned the blue eyes?" Pegasus asked

"Lein, Lein Silver." Seto answered and left on his helicopter.

Back to the duel now.

"Very well, now I summon my 2nd _Blue-Eyes White Dragon _and equip it with my magic card known as _UNITED WE STAND_!" Sion cried out

"NO WAY!" Duke said in amazement

"YES WAY! NOW _BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON_ (3800/3300), WHITE LIGHTNING, STRIKE DOWN YARANZO!"

"AHHHHHH!" Duke yelled as the blue eyes tore through _Yaranzo_

"Now I will set one card face down and end my turn." Sion said looking at Duke

"Fine, now I will switch my monsters into defense mo-"Duke began to say

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, _Defence Paralysis_." Sion said as he countered

"Garr, fine I end my turn." Duke said flatly

D: 1,350 4 CIH

S: 6,000 4 CIH

"Now I summon _Levia-Dragon-Daedalus _(2600/1500)in attack mode, Now my Blue Eyes (4600/4100) destroy his Blue Eyes and my Levia demolish his Orgoth!" Sion said as Duke's LP dropped.

D: 1,250 4 CIH

S: 6,000 4 CIH

"I end my turn so you can make your next pitiful move Duke Devlin." Sion said as he grew cockier.

Duke drew his card and sighed.

"I surrender; the card I drew is a _Limiter Removal_."

Sion sighed "I was hoping to have more of a challenge but it has to end, Very well now fork them over."

Duke handed over his two qualification cards and _Slice and Dice_.


End file.
